


Protect Hinata 2k17

by AnelloDiTempesta



Category: Haikyuu!!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnelloDiTempesta/pseuds/AnelloDiTempesta
Summary: A Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Haikyuu crossover.Tsuna and his guardians moved to Italy to be homeschooled by the Arcobalenos before they graduated from Middle School. Now, Tsuna's a third year MS and the official Decimo. His schedule's been full ever since and all he wants is to take a break. A text from his cousin, Hinata Shouyo might be able to change that.Apparently, Hinata thinks that he's being haunted by a ghost. To Tsuna, his cousin's life might be in danger because of his ties to him. Now, it's Tsuna's job to protect the Hinata family. But are the assassins the only problem? Looks like Tsuna'll have to worry about fast balls hitting his cousin. Especially his face.can't think of a title. Will probably change it later.





	1. Off to Japan

**Author's Note:**

> Back with a Crossover story! I've been itching to write this for the past year but I'm just too lazy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR/HQ

"That's the last batch for today, Decimo."

With renewed vigor, a certain brunet quickly signed the last pile of paperwork while his right-hand man watched, amused, on the side. This happens every day. It's a good thing that his boss' tendency to escape his paperwork decreased over the past month.

Hayato can't blame Tsuna though, between paperwork, homeschooling with the Arcobaleno and Nono's boss training, the Decimo's schedule is hectic. The Guardians rarely see him except when they report for the missions since they also have their own paperwork and training. It's tougher on Tsuna because even if he doesn't say anything, they know that he's under a lot of pressure.

"I'm done, Hayato. Thank you." His boss' voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He's still not used to Tsuna calling him by his name. He's not worthy.

The Storm Guardian felt a shiver run down his spine. "Hayato, you're my friend and we're in Italy. Don't think so lowly of yourself." His boss' intuition has gotten sharp.

"Sorry, Decimo. Well, then. I'll be taking these and you're done for today." He inwardly chuckled at the look of relief on the brunet's face.

"Yes! And it's still early." Tsuna stood up and stretched. "Ah! Hayato, think they'll grant me a spring break?"

Ah, so that's why he's been laying low the past month. "In my opinion, you don't have any urgent meeting for the next month so, yes. Don't worry, Decimo, I can take over for you!"

"Thanks Hayato! I'll go talk to Grandpa later."

"Good luck, Decimo!"

Tsuna walked over to his desk and read the message he received earlier from his cousin. He didn't get to read it because he's swamped with paperwork.

From: Sho-nii-san  
Subject: Spring High Tournament!

Message:  
Tsu! Guess what? We beat Great King's team! Tomorrow we're going to have a match with Ushijima-san's team!

I hope you can come, but you're so far!

Hey, I don't have anyone else to say this to without being laughed at but. I feel like I'm being haunted? Yachi-san said that she saw a shadow follow me one day! You don't think I'm cursed do you? If I am, how am I going to win tomorrow???!

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the last part of the message. He hoped that his cousin's problem is a simple ghost haunting but his intuition tells him otherwise.

How on earth did assassins get information on the Hinatas?

With determination, Tsuna went to see Nono and Reborn. Conveniently, the two are having tea at the garden.

"Excuse me, Grandpa, Reborn? I need to talk to you."

Reborn remained silent when he sensed that his student is serious.

"What is it, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Nono asked as he gestured for Tsuna to take a seat.

"May I request for a break?"

"I knew there's a reason why your escape attempts stopped, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn's leon gun glinted maliciously.

"Y-you've got it wrong, Reborn!" _Click._ "Okay, fine. Well at first I really wanted to take a vacation, but something came up."

This stopped Reborn, momentarily. "Explain."

"I received a text earlier from my cousin. Here." He showed them his phone. "I know what it looks like but my intuition is nagging me."

"I can send some men to monitor them, if you like." Nono offered.

"I want to handle this myself please." Tsuna looked at them firmly.

Reborn sighed "Fine, Dame-Tsuna." Nono also smiled at him.

Before Tsuna could cheer. Reborn spoke again and Tsuna didn't miss the evil smirk. "However, you still have to do your paperwork and your homework from us. Don't worry we'll send them online."

"But I requested a break!"

"Who said it was approved in the first place? This is a mission, Dame-Tsuna." Nono smiled apologetically at his grandson before walking away.

"This is your punishment for all the times you tried to escape last time."

"You already punished me for those!" Reborn simply smirked. _Damn it, Reborn!_

* * *

 

Taking the Vongola private jet might be convenient but it's still exhausting. Especially when he left the day he got the Ninth and Reborn's approvals. He didn’t get to say goodbye to his guardians so he’ll call them later.

Then, he forgot his fatigue when he remembered that today is Sho-nii's match for the Spring Representative playoffs. He ordered the pilot to fly towards Sendai City Gymnasium.

Once they neared the gym the pilot hid the jet above the clouds so no one would notice it. Tsuna disconnected the safety belts and opened the door. Not before telling the pilot to deliver his things at the Hinata residence and thanking him for the hard work.

The pilot dumbly watched the Decimo as he jumped. _Man_ , his superiors are so weird.

While freefalling, Tsuna looked for any dark places to land. When he spotted one, he lit up his soft flames and quietly flew towards the area. He made sure that no one's watching him as he descended.

As soon as Tsuna entered the gym he sighed in relief to see the match is still ongoing. He looked for a seat and saw an empty row next to a sulking teen wearing glasses.

When he got comfortably seated, he looked at the match just in time to see his cousin take a fast moving ball to his face in an attempt to receive said ball.

WHAT. THE. HECK. JUST HAPPENED?

Looks like the assassins are the least of his worries. He must make sure speeding balls doesn't kill his cousin first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna's probably gonna die of heart attack at this rate. Boring chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So second chapter is here. It's all a mess, honestly. It's like 4AM and this came out.
> 
> It's mostly Tsuna's POV, but some characters thoughts are here and there.
> 
> WARNING: BAD WRITING. Wrong Grammar. Semi-Auish
> 
> Tried to edit the chapter and added some stuff. 06/27

It took every ounce of his self-restraint not to _fly_ towards the court, burst the freaking ball then fuss over his cousin. Tsuna tried to calm himself by internally repeating. It’s just a spike no biggie. Just a spike. No biggie.

 

That probably sped around 100kph…

 

Or 200kph. He’s not sure, honestly.

 

Tsuna’s eyes widened. His cousin just received a 300kph ball to the face! Is his nose broken? Does he have internal bleeding? What if he gets a concussion? Do people even get concussions because of a volleyball spike? What if he drops dead?

 

That last thought made the Decimo abruptly stand up, his mind made up. He’s going to march over there and take his cousin off the game. Protest or no protest. He chanced a look at the game again and saw two people approach his cousin. They probably thought the same as him. Good. It’ll make things easier. That calmed Tsuna a bit, but as he watched the three’s interaction, he felt confused. The silver-haired and bald guy, probably his senpais, looked worried at first then after they heard what his cousin said they looked relieved and happy? Huh? So…it wasn’t life threatening? Sho-nii is fine? Bruised, but fine? He reluctantly sat down, bewildered.

 

That spike must’ve been different from Yamamoto’s pitch then. _That_ is definitely deadly. Tsuna mentally berated himself for overreacting because these people are just normal high schoolers. Okay, maybe a bit powerful, but still _normal_. He can rest easy. Probably. Hopefully.

 

Tsuna looked at the score board; It’s the 5th match with Shiratorizawa in the lead at 8-6. Okay good, it’s the last match so the end is nearing. He just needs to be patient. He watched as the opposing team scored a point.

 

Now that he’s not (that) worried, Tsuna found that the game is interesting. He saw Karasuno’s libero toss while the rest of the team moved at the same time? That’s confusing. Still, they got a point and that counts. Finally, they’re catching up.

 

The game’s momentum is shifted but Karasuno called for a timeout. Oh, the #9 is replacing the silver-haired guy. He watched, amused, as his cousin seemed to pester the raven-haired kid who looked irritated. He’s kind of familiar. The hair, the menacing aura, and the glare…

 

_Kamikorosu_

 

Ah. Hibari-san! He looks strong too. Tsuna idly wondered if Hibari-san has a cousin in Karasuno as well. If so, he’s praying that they’re close so he can get some blackmail material. On second thought, maybe that’s not a good idea.

 

Tsuna didn’t even finish thinking of all the things Hibari-san would do to him as revenge when he saw his cousin spike. For a moment, the Decimo looked shocked. It’s his first time seeing the freak-quick in person and it’s amazing. He must be ‘BaKageyama’ then. Though, why is Kageyama-san glaring at Sho-nii after executing that perfect quick? Tsuna blanched. He and Hibari-san _must_ be related.

 

During the point rally Tsuna felt a buzz in his pocket. He took out his phone and saw that his storm guardian is calling. Right, he forgot to inform them. Still, Reborn could’ve at least informed them. That demon spawn. Tsuna sighed before he pressed answer and prayed to all the gods out there that his right-hand man wouldn’t scream.

 

“JUUUDAAIMEEEEEE!!!” Shit, he accidentally, pressed the speaker button. Stealing a glance on both sides, he sighed in relief when he saw no one’s glaring or staring at him. He thanked the heavens that the game’s noise drowned out the sound.

 

“JUUUDAAAII-” Right. Speaker.

 

“Gokudera-kun! Yes?” He heard some shuffling and was that Lambo crying?

 

“Juudaime! Where are you? Are you hurt? Was there an ambush?!” He can hear Yamamoto’s ‘Maa Maa calm down Gokudera’ and Onii-san’s ‘Don’t cry Lambo to the extreme!’ in the background.

 

“Gokudera-kun, I’m so sorry I didn’t get to tell you! I used the jet and just arrived here in Japan. There’s an emergency that I need to take care of.”

 

“WAS THERE AN ATTACK ON YOUR MOTHER?!” Lambo’s cries worsened.

 

“NO! She’s safe. But-” Just his luck, Karasuno and Shiratorizawa’s cheering squads chose this time to have a cheer off.

 

“Oi! Turf-top prepare the other jet! Hold on, Juudaime we’ll be there- wait. Are you in a cheering competition?” Gokudera-kun never sounded so perplexed and stupefied. Silence fell on the other line for a couple of seconds before some muttering and another shuffling noise broke it.

 

“Yo! Tsuna.” It was Yamamoto. “Sorry ‘bout that, Gokudera’s probably short on sleep. Saw him dozing off on the puddle of his spilled coffee. Can’t believe it didn’t enter his nose! Hahaha! Anyway, He’s saying that you joined a cheering club and you’re in Japan?” Tsuna felt sorry for breaking his right-hand man. He made a mental note to send him some latest UMA magazines from the bookstore tomorrow.

 

“I’m in Japan, yes, at Sendai City Gymnasium to be exact. And no, I didn’t join any cheerleading squad. You guys should know how incredibly uncoordinated I am. I’m watching my cousin’s volleyball game and I’m here because there’s an emergency concerning my cousin’s family. I fear that there’s a code yellow bordering on orange.”*

 

“Do you need backup? I’d go but you just gave Senpai and I a month-long mission and we’re leaving tomorrow. Also, Chrome’s in Russia. I can probably ask Hibari or Mukuro, I doubt they’d listen to me but I can try.”

 

“There’s no need, I can handle the things here. Not to mention I want to lessen the property damage that I’m sure Hibari-san and Mukuro would multiply happily.” Tsuna mentally shivered at the mountains of repair bills that he’d have to sign.

 

Yamamoto laughed. “That’s true but promise me Tsuna. You’ll update us, yeah? And don’t push yourself, okay? I’ll handle Gokudera for the time being; Make sure he won’t come running there.”

 

“Thanks Yamamoto! Don’t worry I’ll email you guys. Good luck on your mission. Onii-san too!”

 

Before he could hear Yamamoto’s reply, the phone was taken away. “Dame-Tsuna! How dare you leave Lambo-san alone! How sneaky, going home to Maman to eat her food! Bring meeee!!”

 

“I did not! I’m in Torono not Namimori!” Here comes the cow.

 

“Toro..? Toro-toro? What’s that? Is it yummy? How dare you eat good food without Lambo-san!”

 

“It’s not food, it’s a town! Don’t worry Lambo, Mom would be visiting soon.” Tsuna can’t help but smile at Lambo’s antics.

 

“Oh okay. HA! Sucks to be you! You won’t be eating Maman’s food! Lambo’s gonna eat ‘em all!! GYAHAHAHA!” Tsuna hates to admit it but he misses his mom’s food. Especially the burger steak. That he’s now craving. Great. Lambo’s boating doesn’t help either and he’s tempted to end the call.

 

“Anyway, I have to go. Make sure you’ll behave while I’m gone okay?” He can _hear_ Lambo roll his eyes

 

“Yeah, Bye Dame-Tsuna!” Tsuna sweat dropped as the line went dead. Just talking to his guardians is a rollercoaster. He shrugged and put his phone back to watch the match.

 

The score is 17-18.

 

He watched as Kageyama served only to be received by Shiratorizawa’s #4 but it became a chance ball. Tsuna gripped the arm rests. This is it. Karasuno’s libero received it towards Kageyama who tossed to Shouyo. Tsuna felt his heart sink though, the other team’s #5 guessed the ball’s trajectory right and blocked his spike completely.

 

18-18

 

‘It’s okay, Tsuna they’ll win.’ He told himself. He was about to cheer for his cousin when he heard someone say: “Karasuno’s #10 is being a lot quieter than usual.”

 

“He’s thinking.” Oh, it’s the pretty glasses guy. “He just got shutdown on a deuce on the final set, and since he can’t waste time being sad, he’s thinking about the next step. How disgusting.”

 

_Disgusting_

 

Tsuna stood up and walked over to the two, his bangs covering his face. “Excuse me, I can’t help but overhear your conversation. I must’ve gone deaf for a second because of the noise, but did you just call Karasuno’s #10 disgusting?” He raised his eyes to stare at the two and he saw the glasses guy flinch slightly when their eyes met while his friend sighed. He didn’t even realize that his hazel brown eyes shifted to amber orange.

 

“Yes. I did. It’s disgusting how much he’s grown compared to last time we played against him. And this concerns you why?” The guy seems to have regained his composure and matched his glare. Is he complimenting or insulting? Which is it?

 

“Oi, Shittykawa don’t go picking fights.” Then a punch was delivered on (Tsuna doesn’t want to call him pretty anymore) glasses guy’s shoulder. “Iwa-chan, it hurts! But it’s true, right? Not only Chibi-chan but Karasuno as a team evolved. Even the glasses kid is motivated!”

 

Tsuna ignored the question and instead asked; “Are you a Tsundere?” Stunned silence followed that question for a few moments. That caught the two off-guard. Glasses guy blushed as he flailed his arms while his friend straight out laughed. “I am not! I’m the cool guy! Iwa-chan’s the tsundere!” “WHAT DID YOU SAY?!” “Look, I think there’s something wrong with Chibi-chan’s legs. He didn’t jump for a block.” He sighed in relief when Tsuna looked at the match why he ignored his friend’s menacing aura. Though the punch to his gut was _very_ hard to ignore.

 

Shouyo’s punching his leg. His cousin must be so tired from all of the running and jumping he’s been doing. When this match is finished, win or lose Tsuna’s going to kidnap his cousin and soothe his legs with sun flames. Then he noticed that Shouyo’s not the only one. #1 is experiencing the same problem as well, but bless their libero. The Decimo can’t help but be awed because he also received the spike. He can hear the two beside him scream as well. That receive gave their #3 a chance to score a point for the team.

 

Tsuna sighed in relief, that was an intense play. He turned towards the two again, he’s going to be mature and not cause a scene(bloodshed). He bowed, “I’m sorry for disturbing you. But tsundere or not I hope you don’t badmouth my cousin again. Though, I guess you wouldn’t really listen to me anyway, but tone it down please?” He said all that, but one wrong move and he’ll spill blood. Not that the two would know, of course.

 

“You’re Chibi-chan’s cousin?!”

 

“Look Shittykawa, even the kid has more manners than you.” Then his friend turned to Tsuna. “Yeah, this guy has a disgusting personality and is childish to boot. If it makes you feel any better, you have my permission to hit him; I’ll hold him for you.” He stood up and grabbed glasses guy’s shoulder’s.

 

“Wha-? Iwa-chan! Rude! Stop teaching the kid violence! You guys aren’t being serious, right?” Try as Oikawa might, he can’t get out of Iwaizumi’s hold and he’s not barbaric to hit a kid. So, he just sighed and said, “Fine, let’s get this over with.”

 

Tsuna looked dumbfounded for a moment before he laughed. “Th-Thank you, but that’s not necessary!”

 

Iwaizumi let go, albeit reluctantly. “I told you Iwa-chan, violence solves nothing!”

 

Seijoh’s ace looked at Tsuna, “If you don’t want to I can hit him instead.” He ignored the offended gasp and “Iwa-chan you did not!” from Oikawa. “I’m serious.”

 

Tsuna smiled, they’re actually nice people who mean no harm and his intuition agrees with him. Okay, so maybe he overreacted _again_. He really needs to keep his sadistic tendencies in check. “No, no. It’s okay. I guess I’m just a little overprotective of my older cousin. Oh, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but call me Tsuna, nice to meet you!”

 

“Iwaizumi Hajime and that nerd is Oikawa Tooru.”

 

Tsuna heard those names somewhere before. He’s searching through his memory when Oikawa-san’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Ouch. Chibi-chan just received a ball to his face again.”

 

“That’s gotta hurt.”

 

Tsuna’s brain blanked. He looked back at the match to see his cousin fall after receiving the ball. His cousin didn’t get up immediately and he looks in so much pain. He wanted to jump over the railing and run to his cousin but his feet are frozen. The Seijoh players must’ve noticed his tension levels spiking so they made him seat between them. “Look he’s standing again.” Iwaizumi-san patted his head.

 

Tsuna regained his senses just in time to see his Sho-nii run with the other players for a Synchro attack, as what Oikawa-san said. It’s still confusing. He watched as his cousin spike the ball and he begged all the gods out there that Shiratorizawa’s libero won’t get it. That Karasuno would get the point and win. Not only for them to become Miyagi’s representatives but also so they can finally _rest_.

 

And they did. They got the point.

 

19-21. Karasuno won.

 

Tsuna suddenly stood up then cheered and yelled for his Sho-nii which startled the two beside him. He shot both of them smiles and thanked them before going back to cheering. He smiled proudly when he saw his cousin being dragged by Kageyama-san and the libero. Sho-nii was great, he did a really good job and held on. He can’t wait to see him.

 

He impatiently waited for the teams to shake hands and talk to their respective coaches and advisors. He ignored Oikawa-san’s “Damn it, why doesn’t that Ushiwaka look more upset?”

 

Ahhh. Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up. Tsuna really wants to see his cousin who looks like he’s going to pass out any moment. He heard Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san talking about Kageyama-san and he’s slightly surprised to hear Oikawa-san sound so serious.

 

“But I guess Chibi-chan’s a spiker you end up wanting to toss to. No wonder he’s got Tobio-chan wrapped around his finger.” Oikawa-san’s so weird. Now he’s complimenting Sho-nii with no insults attached.

 

A thought just occurred to Tsuna. So, that’s why their names sounded so familiar! They’re the Grand King and Seijoh’s ace!

 

“Ah! You guys are Grand King and Seijoh’s Ace, right?!” Tsuna pointed at them before they leave.

 

He saw Oikawa-san squawk, offended. “Grand- You really are Chibi-chan’s cousin.”

 

Iwaizumi-san on the other hand, rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, I guess we are. Well, former ‘cause we retired.”

 

“I heard about you guys from Sho-nii! He kept on saying about how strong you guys are.” Tsuna felt proud that he remembered and looking at the two it’s clear that they are slightly embarrassed to hear his cousin compliment them indirectly.

 

“R-Right.”  “Thanks.” They can’t believe that Hinata would be talking about them to his cousin. “Anyway, sorry Tsuna-chan but we’re going home. I’d rather die than see the awards ceremony.” Iwaizumi-san gave him a small wave before replying to Oikawa: “You really are a crappy guy.”

 

Tsuna awkwardly waved back at the retreating figures. Right. Awards ceremony. How long must he wait? He was about to run towards the exit when he felt his phone ring again.

 

It’s Reborn. “Hello?”

 

“Dame-Tsuna, update?”

 

“Ah! Sho-nii, won! They’re going to the Spring High National Tournament!” Tsuna excitedly babbled on how the game went like Kageyama-san and Sho-nii’s amazing quick combo. And so on.

 

“Yeah, that’s great and all Dame-Tsuna but I meant your mission.” There’s an edge to Reborn’s voice.

 

“Oh.” Tsuna felt small. He can’t say that he forgot, Reborn would fly to Japan to kill him personally.

 

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Oh, god please have mercy on his soul.

 

“I’m giving you 1 hour to search the whole area. The _whole_ area, even the rooms: authorized entry or not. I’m having Spanner hack your contacts so I know you’re not cheating as well. Don’t use your flames.”

 

“Wha- That’s impossible even _with_ flames!”

 

“If you fail, expect punishment. Bye.” And the line went dead.

 

The hidden promise of pain and suffering kept Tsuna’s adrenaline pumping as he ran. He passed by the Karasuno cheering squad and felt miserable that he won’t be seeing his cousin ‘til he gets home.

 

After an hour of searching, his legs felt like jelly so he leaned on the doors to the empty center court. _Of_ _course_ , he didn’t make it. He knew it from the start, but he still _hoped_. He jumped when his phone rang.

 

“H-Hello, dear tutor of mine.”

 

“I see you failed pathetically Dame-Tsuna.” Tsuna suppressed a whimper. “I would go there and beat you to a pulp but I know you’re expecting that.”

 

So, Reborn won’t kill him? Tsuna sighed in relief, adrenaline leaving his body completely as he collapsed on the floor, panting.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll still tor-train you, I just postponed it. Instead, I sent you triple the paperwork due, oh. Tomorrow! Later at 12AM to be exact. Print it first then fax it, I want your signature by hand not online. Also, your things are not at the Hinata residence. I sent them somewhere, I’ll text you a clue later. You can’t reveal that you’re there yet.”

 

“WHAT?! Damn it, Reborn.”

 

“Better start running again Dame-Tsuna. You have a couple of hours left before midnight and you still have to find your things. Bye.”

 

Tsuna just screamed in frustration, wanting nothing more than to curl up and just die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I just wanted a lot of Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Tsuna interaction so it resulted in that. That and I kinda don't want to write up the whole game. Just some parts ya know? This chapter is mostly self-indulgent. 
> 
> Will Tsuna ever see his precious Sho-nii? When will the assassins show up? When will I update? Will I ever improve as a writer? Who knows.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please let me know your thoughts because I'm pretty sure my writing's awkward right now.


End file.
